Play With Fire
by jeniferxdawn
Summary: SLASH. Chase x Logan. It's only natural. Curiosity. What would it be like to be with him? But you always want what you can't have. Logan vowed to have Chase by New Years. RATED: for future events.
1. Prologue

Notes: This is another Logan x Chase slash story due to the demand. Lots of requests to write another slash story so here it is, dedicated to all those who read Life, it Happens. Hopefully this one won't be so tragic. They are now 17 years old!

**WARNING:** This fanfiction contains SLASH: Slash means boy x boy love. They have homosexual tendencies. THEY LIKE BOY SEX! End of story. Get over it. Not my problem if you're a homophobe!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. That's about it.

PS: Prologues are short. That's it. Don't whine about length, quality over quantity. I already have most of chapter 1 written as well, so if this goes over well, it'll be up ASAP. I have major exams in Math 12, Calculus 12 and History 12 coming up next week so that might interfere!

Play With Fire Prologue 

It's Human nature. Curiosity. What would it be like to be with some one of the same sex? Maybe just try it, just this one time. What if I like it? And if I don't? Who cares? Who would know?

But I did Like it.

So now I've come to accept it, it was actually one of the easier decisions of my life. Natural.

But he is a different story.

He's in love with perfect Zoey.

He's hers and that means that I can't have him. He's off limits.

But that's also human nature.

You want what you can't have.

The appeal of the chase sucks you in.

You'll do anything to get near him, that hug, that kiss, that fuck.

He is a prize that I am prepared to win.

All obstacles, no matter how strenuous, will not stand in my way. Zoey or no Zoey.

I, Logan Reese, have one vow; Chase Mathews be mine by New Years, that's a promise.


	2. Head over Heals

Notes: This is another Logan x Chase slash story due to the demand. Lots of requests to write another slash story so here it is, dedicated to all those who read Life, it Happens. Hopefully this one won't be so tragic. They are now 17 years old!

**WARNING:** This fanfiction contains SLASH: Slash means boy x boy love. They have homosexual tendencies. THEY LIKE BOY SEX! End of story! Get over it. Not my problem if you're a homophobe!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. That's about it. This Chapter Contains Tears For Fears Lyrics for the song Head over Heals. I don't own that song.

PS: In case you hadn't noticed, this story will be in Logan's point of view unless otherwise stated. I've worked on this chapter so hard. This is attempt number 4!! **Exams should die.** High school is over for me, forever… That is all.

_**Another short chapter, sorry guys.**_

Play With Fire

_Chapter One – Head over Heals_

I remember the day that I woke up and I knew that Chase was the one that I wanted.

I don't even know why I chose him, but you never really know why you choose who you do, do you?

Literally one moment he was my best friend and then the next… it was different.

I didn't know what to think or do.

All I knew was that he was it, my four leaf clover.

Something had happened and now I'm head over heals.

I never know how I feel until I'm head over heals.

That was back in June.

I gave myself the summer to cool off.

Maybe a summer love would take my mind off of him and come September I would be over it.

Maybe it was just a crush.

Every guy I was with this summer was Chase in one-way or another.

Some had curly black hair.

Some had his intense eyes.

Either way when I was with them He was all I could think about.

He was all I ever pictured as I climaxed with each guy. It took far too much energy to stop from saying His name as I came with these men.

All I want is to be alone with him.

It didn't matter what we spoke about. We could talk about the weather.

He won't escape my attention.

Now he's with Zoey.

We all knew they would end up together.

It also happened overnight, sometime over the summer they just ended up together.

If I were to tell him…

It would just be a waste of time.

He'd keep his distance with a fear of my touch.

He'd take my heart, break my heart and just throw it away.

I wouldn't be able to live after that.

He is my purpose.

Even if I have to admire from a far I will.

It's better than rejection.

If only I could tell him how I feel.

I need to get Zoey out of his life.

**AN:** The first chapters are short because the story is still developing. I don't drag out chapters to fill a certain length. Those stories can be boring. I like where this story is going and once the action really starts the chapters WILL be longer. That is a promise.

Thank you for all the support.


	3. Back, And Ready for Action

Notes: This is another Logan x Chase slash story due to the demand. Lots of requests to write another slash story so here it is, dedicated to all those who read Life, it Happens. Hopefully this one won't be so tragic. They are now 17 years old! In Logan's point of view unless otherwise stated.

**WARNING:** This fanfiction contains SLASH: Slash means boy x boy love. They have homosexual tendencies. THEY LIKE BOY SEX! End of story! Get over it. Not my problem if you're a homophobe!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. That's about it.

PS: There are a LOT of impatient reviewers out there. My computer has been broken, now it's just on the fritz. The story officially begins in this chapter. Like I said before, stories can take some time to get the ball rolling, as well, length doesn't matter. And this chapter, as you can see, is longer than the last two, put together.

Play With Fire

_Chapter Two – Back, and Ready for Action_

Returning to PCA for my final year was both exhilarating and nerve racking. This would be my last ten months of chasing Chase. He seemed to always be just out of my reach. I'm sure that that's the way Zoey planned it.

She was starting to catch on to my feelings, I'm sure of it. Yesterday was the day that we all moved our things back into our dorm rooms, that day I saw Chase again for the first time in nearly two months. I couldn't help but take a good look at him. He was the same old Chase he'd always been, that's what I loved about him. Zoey had seen the way I watched him, I could tell by the way I saw her glancing at me throughout the rest of the night.

Princess Perfect. She would do anything to protect what she feels is rightfully hers, and that means it will be a long, nasty battle to win Chase's heart from her, I hope there aren't many casualties.

Something none of them know was something huge involving a certain bushy haired boy named Chase. I may actually have a shot at being with him. This fantasy could one day, soon, become a reality. News flash: like most teens our age, Chase is battling with his sexual orientation. All I need to do is get him to experiments a little… with me. If I could be his first taste of the 'dark side' then I know that there would be no turning back.

I'm simply irresistible.

So today is the first day back to classes and I know that we both have some classes in common, this should work in my favour since he and Zoey have zero. Their time spent together will now be minimized. Couples who don't spend time together have a history of growing apart and that's exactly what I'm going to be waiting for.

I know, I sound like a terrible person. Love is just a game that I intend to win. Sure, it's a serious thing, but the real part to love happens once the game is over. The game ends when you are finally together and that is when the good stuff can start, the real fun. The everyday is different. Its great or so I've heard.

As lunchtime rolled around I could hear my stomach growling for the spaghetti and meatballs that were awaiting my hungry mouth in the cafeteria. Saved by the bell, I headed quickly towards the line. A short while later I found myself sitting with my friends at a prime lunch table. Chase, Michael, Zoey, Quinn, Lola and I enjoyed the tables in this section. The shade was cool and soothing to our summer sunburnt skin, yet we weren't cold or lacking light. Speckles of sunlight shone through the gaps in the leaves, which danced in the warm summer breeze.

The scene was breathtaking, though not what I was paying attention to. I was watching him as my heart ached. He is turning me into a sap, a sentimental sap. My heart was aching because of how they were together. While I was watching him she was all over him, kind of like a dog in heat, and he was enjoying every single moment of it. What I wouldn't do or give to be in her place right now. If I closed my eyes I could swear I felt my lips against his, but I snapped out if it quick because this wasn't the time or place. Besides the make out session, it was good times as usual. The normal talking and shenanigans occurred to the backdrop of hungry teens.

I excused myself from the table; I was tired of looking at their tongues trying to battle, and headed towards the washrooms. It's strange how a couple of cans of pop could have such an effect on one's bladder.

"Logan!" I heard my name from behind me. I turned to see Little Miss Sunshine, Zoey, following be across the courtyard.

"Hey, Zoey." I greeted in return. "You know we were just together thirty seconds ago, right?"

"I know." She replied with he southern accent, another quality, which Chase seemed to adore. "I couldn't say this in front of everyone else, they'd never believe it and you'd never admit it."

"Admit what?" I asked knowing exactly where this was going. I knew this time would come, I just didn't think it would be today.

"You aren't the lady's man you've always played yourself up to be …" I interrupted her by tugging her and dragging her into an empty, shady corner.

"Are you trying to ruin me with some sort of vicious lie?" I whispered angrily.

"You are gay, aren't you?" She asked looking stunned as she said it.

"Zoey, Zoey, Zoey. Everyone knows that the only man my heart has room for is myself." I said as I fixed my hair using the reflection in the closest window.

"You don't fool me, Logan." She placed a determined hand on her hip. "I saw the way you were looking at Chase last night…"

"You mean like a best friend?" I interrupted.

"…And I saw the way you were looking at him just now…"

"Again, like my friend. And by the way, it's hard to take my eyes off of that show you guys were putting on. It's like war of the tongues." We were fighting now.

"Calm down for one second, will ya? I'm not going to go passing this along to everyone I see. I can keep a secret." She put her hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Of all the people in this school, why would you be the one I chose to tell, no offence."

"Well, you kind of just told me." We were calming down now, thank God. I did not need my 'outing' to be caused by an angry scene in the middle of a very busy courtyard. "Do you like Chase?"

"I believe you know that answer." I looked down at my feet. This was the most awkward conversation I've ever had in my life and I just wanted to be over, right now. I closed my eyes and blinked a few times hoping this would just be a bad dream and I'd wake up any second. That sweet release never came.

"He is my boyfriend and I'm sorry to say you can't have him." Her attitude had come back with a vengeance.

"I believe that's up to him, and the jury is still out." I said confidently.

"He's loved me for years, there is no way he'll leave me."

"Wanna bet?" I asked getting closer.

"Sure."

"Chase will be mine by New Years. That's a promise." And I walked away, leaving her in the shady corner, alone.


	4. Plan A

Notes: This is another Logan x Chase slash story due to the demand. Lots of requests to write another slash story so here it is, dedicated to all those who read _Life, it Happens_. Hopefully this one won't be so tragic. They are now 17 years old! In Logan's point of view unless otherwise stated.

**WARNING:** This fanfiction contains SLASH: Slash means boy x boy love. They have homosexual tendencies. THEY LIKE BOY SEX! End of story! Get over it. Not my problem if you're a homophobe!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. That's about it.

PS: I'm trying my best to keep this story going. It really quite drains me in a way to write. Anyways. With Harry Potter 7 coming out and the fact that I a moving next week might slow my updates by a little bit but do not fear. I really through myself into this story because, for once, it's the only story that I have to update on the Internet, all other stories are in notebooks. Thank you!!

Play With Fire

_Chapter Three – Plan A_

As I walked away from Zoey I was sweating like a pig. I had just made a promise that I don't know if I can keep. I wanted to turn back time, I mean, I would really like to be with Chase by New Years but I just verbalized my promise to my new nemesis. Figuratively speaking, I'm screwed.

--

Back in my dorm room I was lying peacefully on my bed. I had decided to skip out on my last couple of classes after lunch because I seriously felt sick to my stomach. I also needed to form a plan, well, Plan A right now is: to formulate a plan. That's as good as I could get.

After just keeping to myself I started to feel lonely. I'm Logan Reese, I'm popular, and there is no reason that I should be locked away. I'm like Fonzie; it's a shame not to be out where people can see my awesomeness.

It wasn't any better with everyone else. Zoey, who had seen me approaching, was hanging all over Chase when I entered the room. It was almost sickening. If they had been anyone else I would have told them to get a room with the way the where going at it but the last thing I want is Chase to sleep with Zoey. Their behavior was completely indecent but I'm so hypocritical, if Chase was mine right now there would be no way that I could keep my hands off of him.

He's just, I don't know, there's something about him that has drawn me towards him, and obviously it drew Zoey towards him first. He had always wanted Zoey, ever since her first day at PCA. I can't believe there was a time where I actually wanted to help Chase get Zoey. If I wasn't myself I could hit me, if that makes sense.

"Cough, Cough." I said as I walked past the lusty couple.

Zoey giggled as they broke apart rather reluctantly and Chase ran a hand over his head as he calmed his breathing for a moment.

"Um…" He mumbled as he came over and sat on the couch. "Sorry…" He blushed.

"You know, there are better way to cause a public scene." I joked.

"Yeah, we could have let a bunch of giant hamsters run loose through the dorms." He suggested.

"There are no such things as giant hamsters." Zoey butted in.

"One day there will be one and you'll miss it because you'll be lost in your cloud of denial." I said and Chase laughed.

"Whatever." Was Zoey's response as she rolled her eyes and grabbed a chip from the bowl on the table.

The night went back and forth like this. Both Zoey and I were competing for Chase's attention and he remained completely clueless to our little game. He's always so innocent and gentlemanly. That may swing in Zoey's favor depending on the type of game she decides to play, though. This will be a long war and I am prepared to do all I can to erase Zoey out of this picture.

The time eventually came for everyone to return to their dorm rooms and I left Zoey and Chase alone to say their goodnights. In the room I lay on my bed and thought for a while about what my plan of attack should be and I came up with an idea.

Plan A: Inspired by the tortoise and the hare, slow and steady. I will make small advances towards Chase and each advance would grow in size and meaning until WHAM, he's mine. That's Plan A and so far there is no Plan B so this better work.

Just after getting my brilliant inspiration for Plan A Chase came into the room. What should my first move be, I know what I want it to be, but that stage won't come for a long time. I slowly walked over to him and looked at his necklace.

"Your clasp is showing." I said quietly as I reached out and slowly turned his necklace right way round. As I moved behind him I made sure to exhale slowly onto his neck and got my desired response, goose bumps started to form on his neck and arms. I smiled. "All better." I said as I let my hand slowly run down his back in a casual way, I saw him shiver.

It wasn't a huge step, it wasn't as if I had jumped into his arms and started kissing him, but it was a good step. What this move showed me was that I had some type of effect on him and any effect is better than no effect.

**Author's Note:** Short chapter because I am updating two chapters today!


	5. FX

Notes: This is another Logan x Chase slash story due to the demand. Lots of requests to write another slash story so here it is, dedicated to all those who read _Life, it Happens_. Hopefully this one won't be so tragic. They are now 17 years old! In Logan's point of view unless otherwise stated.

**WARNING:** This fanfiction contains SLASH: Slash means boy x boy love. They have homosexual tendencies. THEY LIKE BOY SEX! End of story! Get over it. Not my problem if you're a homophobe!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. That's about it.

PS: I'm trying my best to keep this story going. It really quite drains me in a way to write. Anyways. With Harry Potter 7 coming out and the fact that I a moving next week might slow my updates by a little bit but do not fear. I really through myself into this story because, for once, it's the only story that I have to update on the Internet, all other stories are in notebooks. Thank you!!

Play With Fire

_Chapter Four – F.X_

**Chase's Point Of View**

'That was really strange.' I thought to myself as I made it to the washroom to have a quick late night shower. Logan seemed to have a strange effect on me though everything that had been going on was completely innocent.

He's my best friend so it's not weird that he would straighten my necklace for me. But I don't know why I would react to him like that. The only person who has been able to give my goose bumps is Zoey. I love Zoey and I always have.

Lately, though, I have been thinking about other things that her. When I'm in bed at night my dreams no longer involve her body and it makes me feel dirty, like I'm cheating on her or something. But their only dreams, they don't mean anything.

Or do they? What if I'm changing and Zoey isn't the girl for me, or the one for me. Some of these dreams have involved men. It really creeps me out sometimes.

This is why I started taking showers at night. The cool water helps to soothe me which calms down my nerves at night and I don't have as many strange dreams.

I suppose its natural to question these things at my age. I just never dreamt that I would be having all these questions and no one to talk about them too. I mean, I can trust Zoey with anything, but this could ruin our relationship. And Logan is my best friend but he was the subject of a couple of those dreams and it would be quite awkward to discuss with him.

I got into the shower and started to wash my hair. It was some strange amazing smelling shampoo that Zoey had bought me because it was supposed to help with frizzy-ness or something like that. I really don't care about what shampoo I use as long as it cleans my hair and doesn't cause dandruff.

So I finished my shower and wrapped my towel around my waist. I looked into the mirror and ran a brush threw my hair through that didn't do anything to help tame the curls. Oh well.

I walked back to the dorm room slowly in my towel. The smell of my hair was making my nose itch. I've never liked flower-scented shampoo but if it would make Zoey happy then I guess it should make me happy, right? After all she is my girlfriend and I really like her.

I reached the door to my dorm and entered it quietly. No surprise, Logan was still awake where as Michael was dead asleep. There was a weird tension between Logan and I after I had entered and I have no idea why.

Logan walked past me towards the door, which he locked, and then walked back to his bed where he sat down once again and picked up the book he had been reading.

"Your hair smells lovely, darling." He said in a girly voice as he tried not to break into laughter. I blushed really hard but tried to cover it up by pulling a white cotton t-shirt over my head.

"Well at least it smells better than you." Was my lame comeback,

"Dude, why are you using this shampoo, it's for chicks."

"Zoey got it for me okay?" I replied. I do not like it when Logan gives me a hard time.

"She's turning you into a woman, my dear man."

"You know what Logan? Leave me alone. At least I have a girlfriend to turn me into a women." I said and then with the look on his face I continued. "You know what I mean."

"Okay, I'll drop it." He rolled over and faced the wall. "Just turn off the light when you go to bed."

--

That night I had another one of those dreams that I hate so much…

Logan and I were sitting at the beach near the school. The fact that we were off school grounds and it was after curfew added an air of excitement to the whole adventure. We were just sitting on the sand staring out into the beautiful summer sunset. I was leaning back in my elbows, my ankles crossed when he made the first move.

Of course Logan would be the one to make the first move as I am tied down to Zoey and I must remain faithful. But this is a dream and I can do whatever I want.

He leaned in and brought my opposite hand up to his face. His skin was smooth and glowed in the light of the setting sun. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment that lasted almost forever. Then it happened. He kissed me. It was way better than Zoey had ever been. Yes, it was soft, softer than I expected from Logan, but I could tell it was intense. Intense was definitely Logan.

My hands explored his hair as his hands simultaneously grabbed both of my cheeks pulling me closer. When it seemed that we couldn't possibly get any closer we managed to find a way.

"Chase, your cell phone's ringing." Then I woke up to Logan's voice.

"What?" I grumbled.

"Your cell's ringing." He said again.

"Oh, thanks." I answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Zoey." Came the voice on the other line…

**Author's Note:** Shorter chapter because you got two today.


	6. Living A Half Life

Notes: This is another Logan x Chase slash story due to the demand. Lots of requests to write another slash story so here it is, dedicated to all those who read _Life, it Happens_. Hopefully this one won't be so tragic. They are now 17 years old! In Logan's point of view unless otherwise stated.

**WARNING:** This fanfiction contains SLASH: Slash means boy x boy love. They have homosexual tendencies. THEY LIKE BOY SEX! End of story! Get over it. Not my problem if you're a homophobe!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. That's about it.

**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE -** I have not had a computer in forever, almost a month, hence the non-updating spree. I feel really bad; I got this new clunky windows 98 computer that I got when I was a young child. So, here is this chapter, I hope you like it. Since this isn't the computer I've been using my started chapter was gone but I like this one better. BTW: I couldn't go to a library because I just moved to this town and couldn't find it…

Play With Fire 

_Chapter Five – Living a Half Life _

I woke up in the last place I remember being, the common room in the boys dorm building. For the last few days after that phone call from Zoey in the middle of the night I'd had a lot on my mind. It wasn't all paranoia either, of course from the call and the way that Chase had reacted to I was sure that they were soon going to take that leap into bed together and I could not let that happen. And the way the Zoey was acting when she and Chase were in the same room as me made me believe this even more, she was going to have sex with Chase just to beat me and that was not the way I wanted Chase to loose his virginity. If it couldn't be with me, then I didn't want it to be so that Zoey could win. It's just not right. Remembering that today is Saturday I drifted back into my dreamland knowing that I wouldn't be disturbed until well into the late afternoon by any of the other guys.

_It was New Years Eve and Chase and I were at an amazing party at my house here in California. My father, the famous movie producer, had everything planned perfectly. There were even TV crews hanging around because he had just signed up for a reality show, I did my very best to try and pull Chase away from this invasion of privacy. People were everywhere, there were hundreds of them hanging around for this New Year's special being taped live. The main scenes were in the kitchen by the island where drinks were being served and a dance floor complete with a giant disco ball was created, the living room that was being treated as a lounge where people were playing games like charades, but the hottest spot was the back yard by the pool where people were dancing and swimming in the heated water. Just on the deck was a second giant disco ball, this one was rigged to lower itself to the ground as midnight approached._

_Everything was going to be perfect with Chase and I tonight. I was going to kiss him on the strike of midnight and if he kissed me back I would know how to proceed, if he didn't I would play drunk and pass out a few minutes later so I could easily pass if off as a drunken mistake. Perfect plan. _

_The crowed started counting down to midnight moments after I had forced Chase in to the edge of the yard where we could still see the giant disco ball but we were out of site of prying eyes. 10…9…8… I licked my lips nervously looking over at Chase who was just staring at the lowing disco ball. 7…6...5… I shifted closer to him. 4…3…2… I grabbed his hand and before he could reacted the crowed shouted one, confetti was released into the air and trumpets were sounding and I had Chase's hands in mine my face close to his. I leaned up and pressed my lips against his and gave it to the count of five, if he didn't respond this meant I had to act drunk, if he did, this would be the happiest day of my life. One, two, three… three and a half… four… … … five. There was no response._

_I pulled my face away, looking at him sadly and preparing my drunk act when he surprised me, he reached out, hand on my cheek, other hand on my waist and pulled me back in. He was kissing me. I smiled against his lips and kissed him back. The entire world melted away around us and we were left in a silent blurry haze of happiness, or at least that's where my brain had gone. Total bliss._

I awoke in the afternoon to experience one of those rare moments when everything, every thought, every sound, every feeling, seemed so unbelievably clear. I thought about Chase sleeping in his bed just down the hallway. My heartbeat quickened as I pictured his face and I came to a realization. What if I didn't really love him? What if it was just a desire? Before my mind was to cloud over once I again and any truths I had went back into hiding in the dark corners of my mind I decided to come up with an answer because this was worth a decision.

If this was just a simple desire it really isn't worth breaking up Zoey and Chase. It isn't worth coming out to my peers. I mean, I'll come out one day, but probably after graduation so I can keep my picture perfect life where people can remember it forever. Though this can't be it. It must be love, I've never felt this way before about any one, and I have had a lot of desires. It takes so much energy to pretend to be the person I was just a year ago, the girl crazy heartthrob. My eyes have been opened. I wish there was just someone who could tell me what to do.

Lately, something here just doesn't feel right. My life feels empty; I'm not whole unless I'm with Chase. I keep trying to understand where I stand on these questions. I am so sure that I have to potential to love Chase and without him I am just living a half-life. There is just no escape from me feeling and I must make them known to him. With this information he can just do whatever he wants, he can hate me, he can love me back – give me a chance, or he can just leave me in the dust and walk off with Zoey, hand in hand.

Maybe I just need some fresh air so I get up and walk into the daylight. I inhale and walk directly into the warmth of the sun. The warmth helps me feel better and sheds some of the worries of living this lie, of loving my best friend. Without Chase I am breaking down, I just want to escape with him, escape from time. I just want to go up to him, touch his face, kiss his lips and say 'come on, Chase, let's fall in love.'

I needed some fun, I needed something to take my mind off of everything with Chase, and I can execute my plan another day. That's when I saw Zoey walking towards me, a smug look on her face.

"Logan, we need to talk." She said when she finally reached me.

AN: Please let me know what you thought, and I know, not much dialogue - my bad


	7. The Cruise Ship and the Tugboat

Notes: This is another Logan x Chase slash story due to the demand. Lots of requests to write another slash story so here it is, dedicated to all those who read _Life, it Happens_. Hopefully this one won't be so tragic. They are now 17 years old! In Logan's point of view unless otherwise stated.

**WARNING:** This fanfiction contains SLASH: Slash means boy x boy love. They have homosexual tendencies. THEY LIKE BOY SEX! End of story! Get over it. Not my problem if you're a homophobe!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. That's about it.

Author's Note: Okay so I started a C2 called - **Chase and Logan Slash **and if you have any suggestions for stories for this C2 please PM me and I'll look them over. I'll be looking each potential story over so it doesn't end up being full of stories with no plot. And I'm looking for people to help me look these over. If you want to be staff, well, I don't know how that part works… I was requested to start a C2 so here it is!

Play With Fire

_Chapter 6 – The Cruise Ship and the Tugboat_

"Logan, we need to talk." She said when she finally reached me.

I looked up at Zoey with a surprised look on my face. What could she possibly want to say to me? Unless she's telling me she's won, but that can't be it. I said I'd have Chase by New Year's not that I'd sleep with him first so again, what could she possibly want with me? I look at her again as she slides her oversized sunglasses up and balances them on her head.

"About what?" I ask, feeling that maybe the less I say will make her want to go away faster. I don't really want to talk to her right now. I've got my own problems to try and figure out.

"Chase. I don't want to hurt him with this game." She said looking sad and walking into the shade of a near by tree.

"This wasn't a game until you made it one. You figured out that I have feelings for my best friend and you wanted to make me stay away. It's all chance, Zoey. Chase will have to decide for himself who he wants to be with." I said with a sigh while following her into the shade. I am Logan Reese, I am used to getting everything I want when I want it and for once I'm actually willing to work for everything that I want and need. This isn't a game to me, this is a decision that will change my life, and maybe she just doesn't get it.

"No, Logan, you made it a game by saying you'd have him by New Years."

"That didn't make it a game. That made it a warning to you. I need Chase. How do you not understand?" I asked, running a hand through my smooth hair angrily.

"You see Logan, I understand all too well." Her hand moved to the top of her head and replaced the dark shades over her eyes and she walked off towards the row of buildings.

Even though it was one of the shortest conversations in our history of being friends it held a lot of meaning when you dig beneath the surface. It was obvious that she felt threatened by my advanced towards Chase. She doesn't want me getting in the way and I think that she'll be pretty much willing to do anything to put me out of this picture. It's time for a new Plan A. This plan won't be as tame as the last one where I would make small advances on Chase. I feel like I'm running out of time and need a more strategic, strong way of winning his heart.

Now here are some possibilities. I could come right out and kiss Chase but that probably wouldn't be wise. I could just tell him how I feel about him, that response would be better than just all out kissing him on the lips, he'd probably be a but more understanding. Maybe I could just come out of the closet to him and let him get used to the idea and then come to him for some advice and see what he thinks, that is if he still wants to be my friend after I come out. Well, I've known Chase for a while now and I'm 100 sure that he isn't a homophobe. Now all I need to do is tell him when the time is exactly right. I don't want Michael, or anyone for that matter, walking in or over hearing out very private conversation.

I walked away from my spot under the tree slowly towards my dorm room where I would start to think about a good time and place to tell Chase that I am gay and hope to God that he takes it as well as I hope because once he knows, there is no turning back and that's when I'll be able to gently and slowly let him know that my love interest is him and him alone.

I found Chase sitting in our room on the single bed, which isn't his by the way, with Zoey on his lap. I guess she passed up her dorm room for mine, but this doesn't surprise me. I remembered her parting words 'You see Logan, I understand all too well' and I knew that we were both in the same boat yet hers was better because she already had what she wanted while I got to sit on the sidelines at watch her having fun. She was a cruise ship while I was the little tugboat. She had the luxury to relax and bathe in her peaceful existence while I, the tugboat, had to work and work and work to get what I want. I watched them kissing for a second before my jealousy showed its ugly head and I couldn't stand it anymore.

"When you're done playing tonsil hockey with your girlfriend do ya wanna shoot some hoops." I don't know what type of response I'm really hopping for or what he'll choose to say. I almost expect him to want to stay here and continue this make out session with Zoey – that's what any guy would do when a beautiful girl is sitting on their lap.

"Sure, lets go." Chase said happily. This was very shocking. I mean he's just ditching Zoey. I know this is my want speaking, but maybe they're having some sort of problems. I looked up and towards them and the look on Zoey's face was almost heartbreaking – almost. Chase quickly gave her a small kiss on the lips in farewell and slid her off of his lap. "See you later Zo!"

I grabbed the basketball and followed him out the room and into the hallway. We walked silently down to the court and the cool October air blew past our faces. It wasn't an awkward silence though, it was a comfortable silence and I could only imagine the type of silence that would follow the announcement that I was planning for tonight.

We arrived on the courts not long after leaving the dorms and immediately started playing a couple of games of one on one. By the time the second game was over Chase had beat me twice, which is unusual but all I could think about was what and how I was going to tell him and the many different ways he would react to my situation. I know I'd leave him out of the explanation but that's the only detail I was actually sure of. Unfortunately after having beaten me twice Chase had started to catch on that something wasn't exactly right so he waved me over to the side court bench.

I sat beside him knowing that once he was done sipping some water he would be giving me the third degree. And I was right, I'm always right.

"Dude, what's going on with you?" He asked just jumping into the questioning.

"I have something that I need to tell you but you have to make two promises first." I decided that it would be best to a: make him promise not to tell or hate me, and b: not to tell anyone, ever.

"Sure, shoot." He sat down, one leg on either side of the cement bench and faced me.

"First off – you have to promise never to tell another living soul what I am about to tell you-"

"Your secret is safe with me – unless I'm abducted by aliens who can read minds but you couldn't blame me for that."

"Okay… and secondly, you have to promise that whatever I say won't destroy our friendship." I looked down and realised that I don't really sound that much like myself right now.

"Look, I promise but you're starting to freak my out right now. Nothing you say can be that bad. Now talk." He commanded and I was happy to oblige.

"I've changed over the summer, Chase. You might have noticed that I'm not as girl crazy as I was last year -"

"Yeah, I've noticed and I was wondering about that." He interrupted.

"Can I finish now?" I growled and he nodded. "Like I was saying I'm not that into girls right now and that's because I'm into one guy." I stopped and waited for his response but he just sat there and waited for me to finish. "I'm not going to name names right now. But yes. I am gay." A huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders as I said that out loud for the first time to anyone. I just stared at Chase's blank face waiting for what he could possibly say now.

**Author's Note:** Next chapter in Chase's Point of View. Thanks for the reviews.


	8. Thoughts in the Night

Notes: This is another Logan x Chase slash story due to the demand. Lots of requests to write another slash story so here it is, dedicated to all those who read _Life, it Happens_. Hopefully this one won't be so tragic. They are now 17 years old! In Logan's point of view unless otherwise stated.

**WARNING** This fanfiction contains SLASH: Slash means boy x boy love. They have homosexual tendencies. THEY LIKE BOY SEX! End of story! Get over it. Not my problem if you're a homophobe!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. That's about it.

Author's Note: Hello again to all the lovely people who are reading this story. Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm am SO sorry that it's taken me forever to update and I know this isn't really an excuse but I have been working a lot lately. I hate work. But on the 13th I get to be the cake decorator! I'm excited. I work at a Dairy Queen btw. On with the story!

Play With Fire

_Chapter 7 – Thoughts in the Night_

_"Like I was saying I'm not that into girls right now and that's because I'm into one guy." I stopped and waited for his response but he just sat there and waited for me to finish. "I'm not going to name names right now. But yes. I am gay." – Logan Reese, chapter 6._

**Chase's POV:**

Wow. That was the only word that my mind could form. It was that feeling that you get when you're watching the news and they tell you something completely unbelievable, like when they said K-Fed got a record deal… K-Fed! But that's neither here nor there.

"W… what?" I managed to stutter. That was the second word that my mind was able to form.

"I'm gay. You know, homosexual. I like guys." Logan said with a nervous laugh. I know this must be hard for him to do.

"I know what you mean." I defended my intelligence. "It's just very shocking, you know, hard to believe."

"Well, you better start believing – it's true."

"I believe you." I assured him. I wonder why he's telling me this at all and why he would want me to be the one to know.

"Look Chase," He started while running a hand through his hair. "I just couldn't keep it in any longer. I had to tell someone and you're my best friend. Or at least you were." He looked down at the ground fear present in the way he was sitting, rigid and holding his breath.

Did he think I would hate him for this? Did he think that I would judge him harshly and spread this around for some sort of sick pleasure? Why would I do that? I care about him a lot.

"Dude, this doesn't change anything, really." I say with an easy smile and I see him visibly relax.

"Thanks man." He pats me on the shoulder and begins to stand. "I'm starved after this little chat." A smile appears on his face, the first genuine smile that I've seen on his face in a long time.

"Wanna go to Sushi Rox?" I ask, as I start to head in that general direction.

"Totally."

**Zoey's POV:**

I watch from a safe distance where I'm hidden in the darkness. Chase and Logan have just finished playing their second game of one on one and Chase kicked Logan's but all the way to Miami. That is not normal, Logan is usually the winner, whether he's cheating or not, he somehow always manages to come out on top. They're now wondering over to the benches and I can see Logan getting nervous and I just want to run over and stop him from doing whatever it is he has planned. I have faith in Chase's commitment.

I move closer into earshot and I'm still hidden in the shadows as I hear Logan finish saying what ever it was that he was saying while I was trying to get within ear shot.

"_Like I was saying I'm not that into girls right now and that's because I'm into one guy_." He paused for a moment and I just know he's going to tell Chase exactly how he feels and for some reason I loose confidence in Chase – I am the only one who know that Chase is sometimes drawn towards men but has never acted on these whims. What if he's always had feelings for Logan? "_I'm not going to name names right now. But yes. I am gay._"

I felt a weight lift off of me at this moment. I still have time to put a barrier up between Chase and Logan. Before their conversation went any further I decided to leave, I really didn't want to know what Chase had to say, I'd be able to plant other thoughts in his head later. So off I went back to my dorm room where my two roommates, Lola and Quinn, joined me.

**Logan's POV:**

Sushi Rox was a blast. It was just like it always was between Chase and I. I was self centred and Chase was funny. Michael joined us after a few minutes and everything was normal – in every freaking way.

I don't know what I expected or even wanted. I wanted everything to go back to normal between Chase and I but I also kind of wanted it to bring us closer together, for obvious reasons. But it felt as if the conversation we had just had had never happened. Was Chase trying to put it on the back burner and only confront this fact when it was brought to his attention?

---

That night I lie awake because I'm too busy going over everything that happened tonight with Chase. This feeling is lonely and it hits me so deep that if it were a knife it would cut my bones. It fills my heart with a loneliness that I wouldn't wish on other people. It burns me up and it's been living in my heart for way to long. I don't know how much longer I can survive without Chase by my side, not as my friend but as my lover.

I wish there was a way to have him know that I am not as fake as I once acted like, I'm not quite as superficial, shallow and self centred as I always acted. I am still very much all of those things but I always magnified those traits because for some reason I always thought that would be what attracted the girls. But who cares about girls anyways? It's hard to believe that it was only a year ago that I was into girls for just being girls but now I'm falling faster than ever for a guy and not just any guy. Time sure flies.

I just want to go up to Chase and tell him all of these things, tell him I'm drowning in my loneliness and need for him and give him my hand to pull me up out of the darkness and into his loving arms.

I need to be realistic. I need to pull slowly ahead with caution. I don't know what Zoey is planning and until I have some idea of her plan I need to watch my step and make sure that I have a handle on the situation. Logan Reese does not loose.

**Authors Note:** Again, sorry about the long wait, hopefully the next chapter is up faster, I'm doing my best. Love ya! Review, maybe?


	9. Halloween Zoey Style

Notes: This is another Logan x Chase slash story due to the demand. Lots of requests to write another slash story so here it is, dedicated to all those who read _Life, it Happens_. Hopefully this one won't be so tragic. They are now 17 years old! In Logan's point of view unless other wise stated.

**GENERAL WARNING** This fanfiction contains SLASH: Slash means boy x boy love. They have homosexual tendencies. THEY LIKE BOY SEX! End of story! Get over it. Not my problem if you are a homophobe! **RATED M FOR A REASON: STRAIGHT SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. That's about it.

Author's Note: LONGEST CHAPTER YET! Thanks for the couple of reviews I have a feeling there will be a lot more for this chapter… but none too good… I wish there was a way to get you guys more inspired to review. I just love the warm fuzzy feeling that I get when I check my email and there are reviews and faves and alerts waiting for me! But I always have alerts and faves waiting so it's still all good. So anyways, I'm switching things up with this chapter and it's in Zoey's POV witch will prove to be very interesting! Everything that happens in this chapter happens for a reason.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Play With Fire Chapter 8 – Halloween; Zoey Style 

**Zoey's Point of View:**

After hearing what I had between Chase and Logan I have been trying my hardest to keep Chase in my sight as much as I possibly could but the time I need to see him most, at night, he's in a room with Logan. With the fear of loosing the man that I love I have been trying to come up with a plan to get Chase's attention to me and me alone for at least enough time for me to make up another plan for attention domination.

It was only days ago that it actually hit me. With Halloween fast approaching I had to get the perfect costume. It had to be something perfect. It had to be able to grab Chase's attention and stop him from even thinking about Logan.

Now I know exactly what our Halloween plans will contain. I have no idea what Chase is going as but I am going as a butterfly. I just got back from a store and I bought a really tight, really short deep brown dress, it looks like the ones Buffy used to wear in the first season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. On the way back to the dorms I stopped at the store that was selling costumes and picked up a pair of monarch butterfly wings and matching antennas. I already have the knee-high, leather, stiletto boots that match the colour of the dress perfectly. Now all I have to do wait for Halloween and wow my boyfriend.

---

Chase and I are wandering though the local shop. He had, apparently, forgotten to buy a costume. So now here we are looking through the wreckage that was the costume isle. There was very little choice left in the costume shop, tomorrow being Halloween and all.

"How about Batman?" He asked me, holding up the costume in front of him.

"Too much hair. Won't it be hard to fit it under that cap?" I asked, taking the suit and hanging it back up on the rack.

"How a bout Buzz Light-year!" He asked in a deep voice, his arm pointed in the air like a super hero.

"I know!" I squealed as I ran further down the isle. "King Tut!" I held the costume up in front of him and smiled. "It's perfect."

He grabbed the hanger from my hands and walked over to the mirror holding it up in front of himself and he smiled. "Definitely meant to be."

I smiled and walked up to him. Putting my arms around his waist I rested my head on his shoulder and looked at us in the mirror. "I love you, Chase."

"I love you too, Zo." He said and turned and kissed me on the lips. But the kiss was different than usual. It felt as if something important was missing, 'but not for long' I thought.

We quickly paid for the outfit and brought it back to his dorm room. When we arrived Chase walked over to the closet to hang up the costume while I sat on the beanbag chair that I had bought for him on his last birthday. When he shut the closet door he came over and sat on the floor beside the beanbag chair and flipped on the television.

"Don't you want to do anything better than just watch TV." I asked as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Not really." He responded, flipping through the challenge.

"What's up?" Came a voice from the doorway and I groaned on the inside. Looking up I saw Logan coming in and closing the door behind him. It's almost impossible to find a place on campus to hang out with Chase where Logan doesn't show up. He's probably stalking us, trying to find a way to get between Chase and I.

"We're trying to have some time, alone." I said trying to act normal.

"Really?" Logan responded taking another look at Chase and I.

"We're just watching TV, Zo. It's not a big deal." Chase said and I could imagine Logan thinking 'One for Logan, zip for Zoey.'

"Fine." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest angrily.

---

I finished putting on my make-up and walked out the door heading towards Chase's dorm room. Tonight we would be attending the PCA Halloween dance with all of our friends which sounds like fun but I'm not looking forward to it, I'm looking forward to 10:30 when the dance ends and I get to be alone with Chase in my dorm because Lola and Quinn are attending the seniors after party. I am so deviously evil, after tonight Chase will never want to look at Logan ever again.

I knocked on the door and Logan answered, he was dressed as an FBI agent, suit and tie and obviously fake FBI identification.

"Hello Zoey." He said staring at my costume.

"Stop staring, you aren't getting any Reese." I said as I entered the room to find Michael, Lola, Chase and Quinn all sitting and waiting for me. "Sorry I'm late."

"Whoa." Michael said as he looked at me and then to Chase. I smiled and walked over to Chase and kissed him on the lips. When I pulled back I looked directly at Logan. I could see that he was getting angry and that just made me feel even happier with my plans. I wrapped my arm around Chase's waist and started heading towards the door.

"Anyone else coming to the dance?" I asked as I pulled the door open and walked out. Seconds later the rest of the gang was following us out towards that basket ball courts that were converted into dance floors.

As we walked onto the main dance floor my breath was taken away. The decorations were splendid! A local DJ supplied the music and all the songs were related to Halloween in one way or another. It was a Halloween wonderland.

"Wow!" Came Mark's voice. Even after all of these years he and Quinn were still going strong.

"Why were you late?" Quinn asked him immediately.

"I had trouble getting my costume on." Mark was going as Elvis this year and Quinn was being his Priscilla.

"Okay." Quinn said eyeing his jump suit.

I grabbed Chase's arm and lead away from the comotion and to the dance floor. As Michael Jackson's Thriller blasted through the speakers we danced our hearts out. We were on he dance floor the entire night of course, Chase complained about having to dance so much but I told him it would be worth his while and I made my puppy dog eyes. He has a lot of trouble saying 'no' to me. As we danced I made sure that I could always keep my eye on Logan and he was a sight to see. He spent his night standing on the sidelines of the floor talking to any girl who would come his way. Who does he think he's fooling? I mean seriously, he didn't look that into any of the girls. But I don't care about who he's with as long as it's not with Chase.

The last song ended and everyone clapped. All of the seniors headed off towards the Senior After Party. I held Chase's hand and held him back.

"We'll catch up with you guys in a bit." I called after the group.

---

Chase and I arrived at the dorm room where I had already set up some candles and had a relaxing CD placed in the player. I made him wait out in the hallway while I lit every single one of the candles, causing a golden glow to encase everything within the room. I started the CD and slipped into something a little more un-comfortable.

I opened the door and beckoned him inside; once he entered I knew by the look on his face that he now knew why I had called him here in the first place.

"Zoey…" He said cautiously as he turned to face me. "Wow." I had changed into sky blue pure lace boy shorts with a sky blue silk bra and a matching lace tank top over top that just covered me to the bottom of my belly button with a pair of sky blue stiletto high-heeled shoes. I closed and locked the door and walked over to stand directly in front of him.

"I need you, Chase." I whispered into his ear as I ran my hands up his chest, taking his shirt off as I did so. With the shirt tossed in the corner of the room I backed us up to my bed and laid him down softly, kissing him hard as we went. "I want you now." I whispered into his ear and started the pull off the short cream coloured pants that he was wearing for his King Tut costume.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he pulled back, staring into my eyes.

"Of course." I said as I started kissing a trail from his lips across his jaw line to his ear, which I stared nibbling.

"You're amazing." He said, pulling away from me and sitting up.

"Then why are you waiting? No more talking."

Before he could say another word I covered his lips with mine in a passionate kiss. He responded immediately with his lips and I continued pulling the pants off of the bottom of his legs, taking his sandals with them.

Fast as lightning our positions were reversed, Chase was on top of me, running his hands up under my lace top and around behind my back. It took him a minute but he managed to undo my bra and move his hands back to my front. I gasped into his lips and he kneaded my left breast in his hand. I had always known he was good with his hands, we've come so close so many times in the past, and we always stopped right at the very last second, literally. Tonight his touch was just so different; maybe it was because tonight he knew that he would finally get all the way instead of having to leave for a cold shower.

"Now." I whispered as I lifted him hips to touch his and I knew that he needed me as well, the bulge in boxers being the one tell tale sign of his need.

"Yes." He gasped as he lifted my shirt over my head taking my bra along with it. I kicked off my shoes as I started pulling his boxers off. When they were off he kissed me hard on the lips and slowly moved his hands down my hips taking off my boy shorts in an agonizingly slow way.

I pulled away for just a second and grabbed a rubber out of the top drawer of my nightstand; he put it on quickly and stared hesitantly into my eyes.

"Please Chase." I practically begged. I know that this moment is a very important on in our relationship, I know that Logan would do anything to be in my place right now. I know that very soon the thoughts of leaving me will abandon Chase's mind forever.

He kissed me hard and passionately as he entered me. I gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure into his mouth, it was mostly pain, but he didn't seem to notice. After a moment we got lost within each other. This was the most amazing experience that I had ever felt. I have never in my life felt so close to some one, never loved someone this much. And I know that there is now way that Chase could love someone else if he was feeling half of what I was feeling right now.

The momentum was building, faster and faster and I wanted to scream with joy. Then we were going to fast and so hard that I lost my self in a wave of pleasure and I felt him come right then and there.

"Logan!" That was the name he screamed as he climaxed. Logan.

**AUTHOR"S NOTE: Everything in this chapter happened for a reason, remember that!**


	10. Revelation

Opening Note: This is another Logan x Chase slash story due to the demand. Lots of requests to write another slash story so here it is, dedicated to all those who read _Life, it Happens_. Hopefully this one won't be so tragic. They are now 17 years old! In Logan's point of view unless other wise stated

**GENERAL WARNING** This fanfiction contains SLASH: Slash means boy x boy love. End of story! Get over it. Not my problem if you are a homophobe!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. That's about it.

Author's Note: I put the same warning, disclaimer and opening note at the beginning of each chapter for a reason. In my last story, though I warned and defined slash, when Chase and Logan were making out I got a lot of flames because people thought it was a friendship not a romance. I'm just trying to cover my bases here people. I am also thankful for the open and good responses on the ending of the last chapter! THANK YOU ALL! This chapter is up so fast because I got so many reviews!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Play With Fire

_Chapter 9 – Revelation _

Chase's Point of View 

What the hell did I just say? Was the thought that ran through my head as I collapsed onto Zoey's chest, breathing heavily. Did I really just scream Logan's name? There really isn't anyway to fix this… is there?

"Zoey…" I whispered cautiously, she just looked stunned at me. I guess that I really did say Logan. "Zoey?" I rolled off of he and sat with my back against the wall at the head of the bed. I looked at her in time to see a tear roll down her cheek and she brushed it away quickly with a swipe of her hand.

"I can't believe this." She half mumbled as she stood up from the bed and began grabbing clothes from her dresser.

"I'm so sorry, Zo." Were the only words that seemed to fit this moment in time. I waited for her response as she pulled a PCA sweatshirt over her head.

"I just can't believe this." Was her response as she slammed her dresser drawer.

"I'm sorry…" I said meekly as I watched her put on some navy blue sweat pants and slip on some running shoes. "Where are you going?"

"I can't believe I lost." Were her final words as she walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

I didn't know what to do so I made her bed, tidied up, blew out all the candles and turned off the music. What can you do in one of these situations? I thought about trying to run after her but I think she just needs some time alone, to just calm down. I don't want her to kill me. So I just left, I went back to my room where I just sat on my bed staring at the floor for was felt like an eternity.

---

Logan's Point of View 

"We'll catch up with you guys in a bit." Zoey called after the group as she walked back towards the dorms with Chase. There was a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach as I continued on with my friends. I just know she's just going to go and get Chase to sleep with her tonight, she probably has it all planned out, candles, music and something lacy to go with it all. He, of course, will be all to happy to just give it up to Zoey, even though I hate her I have to admit she is above average when it comes to her looks. Though I am better looking than she it. Poor Chase, he doesn't even know his mistake yet…

All I can do at this stupid after party is stand by the wall and watch all of my friends and all of my classmates have an amazing time drinking it up and partying down. The only thing that I can think about right now is Chase. The smell of his hair, the charm of his smile and the way he looks at me. I've fallen hard for this one and I, Logan Reese, don't fall hard for anyone.

Time seemed to just creep by slowly as I stared at the clock. I could imagine how it was going over in room 101. I can practically see it now. Zoey will be so eager to sleep with him right then and there; she would pass up all floor play and just through herself at him. He'll just go along with it, not even thinking about it. He's a guy and the only good reason a guy needs to have sex is 'she wanted too and I'm a guy.' It's a true statement.

Poor innocent Chase. He won't even realise that there might be some ulterior for his girlfriend to sleep with him. She's always said that she wouldn't go all the way with him before they were married and now she just suddenly does and Chase won't even think to ask why. I really shouldn't be worrying about all of this, it doesn't have much to do with me but I can't help but think about it, I'm losing Chase forever.

"Logan." Came a voice from outside of the open window that I was standing by. It took me a moment to pry myself away from my thoughts but I'm glad I managed to do so; maybe this person would be able to take my mind off of Zoey and Chase. "Logan, come out side, I need to talk to you."

"Zoey, is that you?" I asked into the night.

"Just get out here!" The voice demanded.

"Fine, I'll be there in a second." I said as I made my way across the room to the exit.

Once outside I made my way around to the side of the building where the voice was coming from. I was right it was Zoey.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I made my way closer to her, she looked a mess. Her clothes were baggy and mismatched, her hair was just a giant mess and I could see streaks on her face where her mascara had obviously smudged down her cheeks.

"Chase and I just had sex." Even though I already expected that this is what she had planned, that didn't stop this fact from cutting me as if it were a knife.

"What, you couldn't stick around to cuddle?" I asked, trying to keep the mood light.

"Why would I want to cuddle with someone who doesn't even remember who he's having sex with?" She asked, another tear sliding down her face. For some reason I felt sorry for her at this moment. I didn't even know what I was doing as I stuck out my hand, grabbed her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. I let her sniffle into my shoulder for a few minutes before I asked the obvious.

"What do you mean he didn't remember he was having sex with you? He loves you, Zoey, and he has since he was thirteen." I said in a comforting tone even though it was breaking my heart just to say it.

"When he climaxed it wasn't my name that he screamed." She said as she pulled away, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"What are you talking about?" My head was swirling, could he have possibly said me name, or did he just scream out some whores name, hurting both Zoey and me in the process?

"Congratulations, Logan. You won." She started backing away from me slowly.

"What do you mean?" I called after her as I took a couple of steps forward.

"It was your name, Logan." She cried as she turned and ran full speed back towards he dorm.

My name? Had I heard that right? I always thought that Chase might have had some sort of attraction for me but I thought it was just my imagination making me hopeful. When people are in love, their minds make up crazy scenarios. I guess mine just wasn't as crazy as I thought.

With my heart pounding I started walking quickly towards my dorm, maybe Chase was already there…

**Authors Note:** A bit of filler, I know, but the next chapter is going to be great! Keep those reviews coming!


	11. A Long Time Comming

Opening Note: This is another Logan x Chase slash story due to the demand. Lots of requests to write another slash story so here it is, dedicated to all those who read _Life, it Happens_. Hopefully this one won't be so tragic. They are now 17 years old! In Logan's point of view unless other wise stated

**GENERAL WARNING** This fanfiction contains SLASH: Slash means boy x boy love. End of story! Get over it. Not my problem if you are a homophobe!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. No copyright infringement intended.

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait. And sorry if it's a bit awkward. I've been so busy lately. My life has gotten just a little more stressful. I've also been really distracted lately, sorry. I guess I need to throw in a Thanksgiving chapter soon, eh. You crazy Americans have thanksgiving in November… I also wanted to have this done by new years. We'll see how that goes…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Play With Fire

_Chapter 10 –A Long Time Coming._

With each footfall towards my dorm room I could feel my heart pounding with anticipation. If Chase was there this could be the break through that I've been waiting two months for. I could be his shoulder to cry on.

With ever step that took my closer to Him my heart beat faster. It felt as if it was going to tear out of my chest. It was amazing how it could be beating so fast since I'm not breathing at all.

My head dizzy and swimming I reach my final destination. All I can do is stare at the door. The room numbers a shinny silver in the hallway lights. I stood there, keys held in my shaking hand. An eternity past before I slid my key into the lock and turned it, unlocking the door to my possible happiness or despair.

There he was. Sitting on his bed, his legs hanging over the side, his head in his hands, he looked so peaceful in a sad, lonely way. All I found myself doing again was just staring. Staring at him and his sad form. My feet were planted on the ground, rooted to the spot and all time stopped as his sadness washed over me. I know what I have to do now. I know that he needs to be the one to tell me what happened. He needs to confide in me as I confided in him not that long ago. I need to forget what Zoey told me until Chase tells me himself. With this new realization I was de-rooted from the floor and I walked forward.

"Hey. How was you're Halloween?" I asked trying to act casual. I hope its working.

"I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled through the gaps in his fingers and lay down on his bed. By now he was out of his King Tutt costume and was wearing a white muscle shirt and dark blue flannel pajama bottoms.

"It couldn't have been that bad." I said knowing full well that it was probably one of the worst nights he's ever had to endure. I sat down on the side of my bed, this year I won the poker game we played to decide who got which bed, since I won I got to pick who go what, Michael got top bunk, Chase bottom and I got the third bed. "You and Zoey were alone for a while. What did you do?"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it." He snapped and turned to face the wall. I felt bad questioning him. Maybe I'll just wait for tomorrow. I'll give it a few more tries and then be done with the grilling.

"Its up to you. Just remember that we're best friends. We can tell each other anything. I confided something crazy in you just the other day."

He didn't respond. Well, there is always tomorrow for him to tell me what I already know. I got off my bed and changed into my pajamas. Laying back down I gave Chase one last sad look and flicked off the lamp that had been lighting the room.

"It's over." Chase's voice came through the darkness. I rolled my body so that I was facing him. I don't know if he rolled and was looking at me or if he was still looking at the wall.

"What is?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Me and Zoey." I need to sound surprised and shocked at this. I need to act. I'm not an actor; I'm only good at acting like an arrogant ladies man. But Chase needs me to pretend. He needs to be the one to deliver the news.

"What do you mean its over? You and Zo are going strong. It was just a little fight and you'll be getting back together in the morning." Wow, I'm good. I just hope I'm not too good. I don't want to be the reason that I loose Chase.

"We had sex tonight."

"And that means it's over?"

"It was horrible."

"It was you're first time. Every one acts like a fish out of water on their first try. It'll get better."

"It was great. Until the end." Here it comes. He's going to tell me. Or he might tell me.

"What do you mean 'until the end.'" My heart was pounding in my ears as I asked the question. I stopped breathing while waiting for a response.

"Move over."

"What?" I asked completely confused.

"Move over." He repeated as he climbed into my bed. I did what I was told quickly, I didn't want to get too close to him, and I don't know how my body would react to that. As well I don't know if this is the best idea considering what happened between him and Zoey earlier tonight.

"Okay, now that we're all comfy cozy are you ready to tell my what happened?"

"Yes." He paused, taking a deep breath and running his right hand through his hair. "Okay. I don't really know how to explain this but I'm going to try my best." I nodded but I don't know if saw me through the darkness. "So, like I said the whole thing was going brilliantly until the end. As I … climaxed I screamed a name."

"So, girls usually like it when you scream their name. It lets them know that you know who you're screwing."

"Well it wasn't her name."

"Chase, you naughty boy. You've been seeing another chick on the side." I was obviously playing it dumb.

"No I haven't. I've never cheated on Zoey. And it wasn't a girls name."

"Then whose was it?" My throat went dry in anticipation as I asked him.

"Yours."

My heart started pounding insanely fast. Even though I knew that was the answer to what I asked the response still made me excited.

"What does this mean?" I had to ask. I need to know where this leaves us. I need to know where I stand and where Zoey stands.

"I don't know what it means, Logan."

"Well do you like me, like me?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Maybe this will help you to figure out that answer."

It all happened in slow motion. I reached my right hand out in the darkness and grabbed his cheek pulling his face closer. Our faces moved closer and closer together, faster and faster. And then there they were, his lips, pressed against mine, kissing me. Sure I initiated it but he was kissing me back. It was the best kiss I've ever had. It was better than what I imagined every night in my dreams and every day when I saw him with Zoey. It was soft, passionate and full of endless emotion. Finally after what seemed like two or three lifetimes we broke apart, gasping for air.

"So, what does this mean for us?" I asked again.

**A/N:** Short-ish I know. Sorry. But I am quite pleased with it. What did you think? I would love to know and I would love the inspiration!


	12. Your Body is a Wonderland

Opening Note: This is another Logan x Chase slash story due to the demand. Lots of requests to write another slash story so here it is, dedicated to all those who read _Life, it Happens_. Hopefully this one won't be so tragic. They are now 17 years old! In Logan's point of view unless other wise stated

**GENERAL WARNING** A **LEMONY** CHAPTER! I am no good at the sex scenes… so I'm warning about that too… This fanfiction contains SLASH: Slash means boy x boy love. End of story! Get over it!

**Read warning.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. No copyright infringement intended.

Author's Note: Dedicated to two reviewers: **CartoonxZero **and **X.xMeiko-samax.X **for their inspiration. I had some ideas but they just totally made me turn this whole thing around and now I know where this story is going to end and how and everything. I am so excited I don't think I'll be able to control myself over the next few chapters…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Play With Fire 

_Chapter 11 – Your Body is a Wonderland. _

"So, what does this mean for us?" I asked again. "Where do we stand?" As I said this Chase's cell phone rang.

"Hey Michael. Yeah, no problem. Don't worry about it. See you later." Was the only part of the conversation that I could actually hear. Before I could ask what that was about Chase's lips were back on mine. Passionate and gentle yet there was a hint of something else, hunger, need, and want.

"We stand here." He said once wepulled apart. I grinned and cupped his face in my hand. Looking into his eyes I knew that he was telling the truth that he wanted me and maybe even needed me in this moment in time.

I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled him to me fast. There was a hungry battle of lips, tongues and teeth but we somehow made it work. It was somehow what we both needed and we were able to give it to each other.

Everything was developing quickly and I could feel my self getting hard and I wondered how far this was going to go. Moments later I got my answer as Chase tugged my shirt up and off of my body. His cold hands sent a shiver up my spine as he slowly ran his fingers down my chest and stomach to my hips and rested them there, moving his way from my lips across my jaw and to that extraordinary spot on my neck.

"Chase." I breathed in pleasure as he nibbled at my neck. I ran my hands up under his shirt and along his chest and rested them on his shoulders for a moment before I lifted it off of him. I looked at his chest and stomach and couldn't hide my smile. This was the moment that I've been waiting for. This is the body I imagined as I fucked all of the other guys over the summer. It was his touch I felt every other night. It was his name I screamed as I thrust one last time into them. Now it's really happening. I had to pinch my self to make sure this wasn't just another dream. "Chase." I whispered again as his hands fiddled with the ties of my pajama bottoms.

"Mmm..." He responded as he left a trail of kisses from my neck to the center of my chest.

"Are you sure?" I asked between gasping breaths.

"Yes, Logan."

"Really?"

"I can't wait much longer." He said as he brought his hips closer to mine and I could feel his hardness.

I wrapped my arms strongly around his waist and laid him on his back, our lips smashing into each other like waves upon a tropical shore. It wasn't long before both of us were in out birthday suits and I started loosing my nerve again. I've slept with a zillion guys but Chase hasn't ever slept with a guy before. He just lost his virginity today and now I'm going to take, for lack of a better word, another virginity from him.

"Logan…" He breathed heavily. "What's wrong?"

"Are you ready?" I know I blushed when I asked.

"Will you stop asking me already? I want you right now." He growled the last part as he nibbled my ear and that was all the convincing that I needed. I flipped him over onto his stomach and realized something that I probably should have remembered earlier.

"What about Michael?"

"You want to make this a three way?"

"No…"

"He said he'd be out all night."

"Yes…"

With that question out of my mind I started to explore this new territory. I rubbed my hands up his back to his shoulders and nibble at the back of his ears.

"Stop playing and fuck me into this bed." He ordered out of breath. I can hardly believe it. I've fucked countless men and I'm all nervous and here's Chase, never had sex with a guy and he's asking me to fuck his brains out. Well, if that's the case I'm more than happy of fulfill his needs.

"If that's what you want, Chase, that's what you're going to get." I punctuated my statement with a long hard thrust into Chase. He made a groaning noise and I waited a moment to let him get used to me. And then I thrust again, and again, faster and faster, harder and harder. Fucking him deeper and deeper in the bed.

The formerly silent room was now filled with our heavy breathing and the occasional murmur from Chase. I could feel myself rising to the climax and as I came I screamed his name and for the first time in my life I wasn't screaming it to some random guy that I hooked up with. I smiled as I pulled out and lay down beside him. I fell asleep feeling happier than I have lately.

---

In the morning I awoke to find the place next to me empty, which shocked me after the night we had. Placing my hand where I know Chase was lying not that long ago the memories from last night came rushing back to me. Chase was mine now. I've officially claimed him as my own and nothing can ruin this feeling.

I quickly showered and dressed and headed towards our usual hang out. Walking into the room I saw Michael, Quinn, Lola and Zoey, the latter person did not look too happy, but there didn't seem to be any sign of Chase. That's odd.

"Anyone seen Chase this morning?" I asked trying to play innocent.

"Nope. Zoey?" Michael asked her probably thinking that she would have seen him since they're 'dating.'

"No. Uh… actually you guys I have something I wanted to say." Zoey replied.

"What, Zo?" Lola asked.

"Chase and I broke up last night."

"Oh. What happened?" Quinn asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it yet, sorry." She was looking at me so intently I'm surprised that they hadn't connected the dots yet. They will soon, when Chase and I come out together. The thought alone made me happy.

"Hey guys." Came Chase's as he entered the room. He was carrying a box of chocolates. This would be a weird time to make our announcement, and a weird place. What does he have planned? "Hey Logan." He said with a little, shy looking wave.

But it wasn't me he walked up to.

"Zo, I'm really sorry about last night and I hope you can find a way in your heart to forgive me. I did a lot of soul searching last night and I hope you'll take me back. It will never happen again." As Chase said this to Zoey my heart dropped from my chest though the floor, I wouldn't be surprised if they found it in China. Zoey must have noticed this by the way she was watching me as she slowly accepted the chocolates from Chase and gave him a kiss of the cheek. The whole time she was staring at my face, watching my heartbreak and my world end

_**A/N (Pease read!):**__ I know I'm evil. I have it all planned out so have a little faith in me. I'm trying to have the last chapter posted on New Years Eve, keep your fingers crossed please. And like I said before I know what I'm doing and everything will find a way to come clean._

_Have an opinion on the ending? Why don't you share it in a __**review**__? The bunch of reviews I got on the last chapter is what made me update so fast. Just think about that._


	13. A Kiss between Enemies

Opening Note: This is another Logan x Chase slash story due to the demand. Lots of requests to write another slash story so here it is, dedicated to all those who read _Life, it Happens_. Hopefully this one won't be so tragic. They are now 17 years old! In Logan's point of view unless other wise stated

**GENERAL WARNING** This fanfiction contains SLASH: Slash means boy x boy love. End of story! Get over it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. No copyright infringement intended.

Author's Note: Just a couple more chapters to go. I'm so excited! This one will contain Thanks giving. The next one will take place at the beginning of December. The next one will be Christmas. Then New Years! Then the epilogue. It's almost done! Can you guys believe **Jamie Lynn Spears is pregnant**? (Its been confirmed and she's issued a statement.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Play With Fire

_Chapter 12 – A Kiss between Enemies_

**Zoey's Point of View**

As Chase handed the box of chocolates and leaned in to kiss me on my cheek I couldn't help but watch Logan. He looked shattered. He looked as if there would be no tomorrow. Now I'm sitting here, Chase on the arm of my chair holding my hand, and I still can't take my eyes off of his devastated face. What went on last night that would make Logan a total wreck to see Chase and I back together? In all honesty I don't think that I'll be staying with Chase for too long now. I'm still having trouble accepting last night. It all depends on what Logan did with him. I need to know what happened.

"Logan?" I said interrupting whatever conversation was going on between everyone other than Logan and I.

"What?"

"Can I talk to you out side?" It took him a moment to nod but he did and we headed outside. The look on Chase's face was hilarious as he watched walk out the door together. We made sure to move away from any prying eyes and ears before I turned to him. "Why is Chase getting back together with me?"

"How should I know, Zoey?"

"I just would have thought that you would have tried something last night to make Chase stay with you." I explained. I really did think that Logan would have tried to pull something to sabotage Chase and I, even though we were technically broken up.

"I don't want to talk about last night, okay? Just get with Chase and be happy. One of us has to be." He said and turned to walk away from me.

"Stop being such a baby!" I said as I grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him a little further away from where I could see Chase sitting though the window. "Just listen, Logan. I don't really want to be with Chase anymore after last night. Can you just tell me what's going on? I won't tell anyone."

"Swear on you life?"

"I swear on my life." I responded as I wondered what could have happened for him to make me swear on my life. But knowing Logan I didn't want to question him when he's about to open up to me, which is completely unusual since he's usually a closed book.

"Okay. So this morning I thought he was coming to me. I thought he was going to ask to be with me. I know that it's a stupid thought." He started explaining as he kept his eyes on the ground. I've never seen the cocky Logan Reese so vulnerable.

"It's not stupid Logan. I'm sure you have your reasons for thinking that."

"Well, last night I went straight back to the dorm room after I spoke to you. Chase was there when I got there. I didn't want to tell him that you told me had happened and at first he didn't want me to know but once the lights were out he crawled into my bed and spilled the beans." I listened carefully to what he was saying. I still couldn't believe this was Logan talking. And it hurt me that Chase had just crawled into bed with him. He looked me in the eyes, sighed and continued. "He told me and I wanted to know where I stood with him. So I kissed him. And then we just kept kissing. Then I fucked him into the mattress. Satisfied?" He asked. Cocky Logan was back.

"Yes I am, thank you." I replied as I headed off towards our friends. I could feel his eyes on my back the whole way.

---

**Logan's Point of View**

It's been two weeks since that conversation with Zoey. Now, Thanksgiving break is set to start tomorrow. Logan hasn't spoken to me or made eye contact with me since that night we had together. Zoey broke up with him again that day. She said she could trust him. She said that even though they were broken up he shouldn't have slept with someone so soon after the split. But she never mentioned my name to anyone else for some reason and I'm quite happy about that. If I couldn't have Chase I didn't want my entire class knowing the truth. Like I said earlier, I'd rather come out in college that way I can keep the reputation and respect of being a ladies man safe in high school where it belongs. A little piece of my past that people will look back on and remember me by.

I walked out of my chemistry class and off towards our usual lunch table. The autumn breeze was rustling through my hair and making goose bumps appear on my arms. Even though it was obvious that Chase and I weren't talking anymore I was still welcome at the table, which is weird considering how I've behaved in the past towards my friends.

"Hey Logan." Zoey greeted me as I sat down.

"Where's your lunch?" Lola asked staring at the spot in front of me where my lunch tray usually was.

"Not hungry today." It was the truth. Even though today seemed to be the perfect November day imaginable I just couldn't bring myself to do much of anything knowing that I would have a four day weekend without Chase there with me.

"You could have my apple if you want." Quinn offered holding out an apple towards me.

"No, thanks." I said as leaned back in the chair and stared at the sky. "Chase, can I talk to you." I looked at him as he looked in my general direction for a moment and shook his head. He continued to eat his spaghetti. "Okay then."

I got up and left the table. Taking a walk in the soft autumn sun might help me a little bit. After a few minutes though I heard the sound of running footsteps behind me. Hopping it would be Chase I turned to see Zoey running after me.

"Hey."

"Hi." I put my hands in pockets awkwardly and sat down under a near by tree. Zoey joined me.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Trust me I know how you feel. What you feel right now is exactly what I felt when Chase screamed your name."

"I guess you are the only one who completely understands what I'm going through." I said with a bit of a smile. She leaned closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder. It was a friendly gesture.

We just sat there in silence watching the people on their lunch breaks walk by, wind rustling the brown leaves above us. Then she turned to me.

"Logan."

"Mmhmm?" I responded.

"I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?" I asked, curious.

"For being here for me while you're feeling down as well. I just don't know how to thank you."

"What?" Now I'm just plain confused. Before I could do anything she was right in front of me and then her lips were on mine. 'What the hell?' was the phrase that was running through my mind as she kissed me. It a second for me to get my balance back and I pushed her off of me.

"What the hell is going on here?" Those were the words that I was going to say but they didn't come out of my mouth.

"Chase?" Zoey asked not even looking behind her.

"It's not what it looks like!" I explained as I stood up and took a step towards him.

"Stay away from me. Both of you!" I could see his face contorting into what was sure to be tears but I didn't know if they were for losing Zoey or me. I know he has to have feelings for me. I shot a glare at Zoey and headed back to the lunch table, leaving her sitting under the tree confused.

---

Sitting at my dinning room table surrounded by all my family and closest family friends all I could think about was that one kiss with Zoey. Not because it was amazing or sparked something within me. It was because of the look on Chase's face. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt Chase. As I sat in thought they started going around the table to see what each of us is thankful for this year, we aren't allowed to eat anything unless we say something. It was one of my mother's stupid rules.

My father was thankful for this new show idea he had the other day and that a network was interested. My mother was thankful for family and spending time together. Then they came to me and I had to say something.

"I'm thankful for…" I paused and took a moment to think about what I was going to say. In the Reese household you didn't just randomly name something to be thankful for, you actually had to explain why you chose it. "My best friend Chase for being there for me when I really needed him."

I ate what I could, which wasn't much and then excused myself to my room. Turning on my computer I logged into MSN to see if anyone else was on. To my surprise Chase was the only other person on my list who was online but as I went to talk to him his status changed to busy. I didn't really care so I decided to say 'hello.' I waited a few minutes before I retyped my greeting. Another minute passed before he signed off line.

I don't blame him. After what he saw the other day between Zoey and I, it's only natural that he would jump to the wrong conclusion. I lay on my bed and stared at my ceiling. There's only two more days until I'm back at school.

**A/N:** I know, I really wanted to have this posted on Monday. Things got in my way. I have 4 more days to write two chapters. I hope I can do it. But its no big deal if I can't because as long as the last chapter is posted on the 31st then everything will be alright. **Love you all!**

PS: One of the longest chapters!


	14. Lessons in Chemistry

Opening Note: This is another Logan x Chase slash story due to the demand. Lots of requests to write another slash story so here it is, dedicated to all those who read _Life, it Happens_. Hopefully this one won't be so tragic. They are now 17 years old! In Logan's point of view unless other wise stated

**GENERAL WARNING** This fanfiction contains SLASH: Slash means boy x boy love. End of story! Get over it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. No copyright infringement intended.

Author's Note: (**READ THIS::**) I would just like to state now: **Logan was NOT kissing Zoey** in the last chapter. She was being a little bitch and kissed him. He did not like it and he wanted to hit her, but hitting girls is bad so he didn't. He is not confused about who he wants or his sexuality. He knows he's gay. Thanks for reading.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Play With Fire

_Chapter 13 – Lessons in Chemistry _

**Chase'sPoint of View **

Thanksgiving was a bust this year at my house. When I arrived home yesterday it was to another one of my parents fights and it ended with my mother canceling the holiday all together. I figured she'd smarten up and un-cancel it once morning came but she didn't. Instead she called all the relatives at the last minute and told them not to bother stopping in. This is the first year I've ever not had thanksgiving. So I went up to my room and logged into my computer and MSN and just sat waiting for someone to come on.

Now, sitting in one spot staring at a blank screen allows your mind to wander and no matter how I tried to stop it I kept traveling back to the other day when I saw Logan and Zoey kissing.

I don't know what hurt me more. I don't know whose loss I was grieving. I was mad that I was trying to get back with Zoey and she was off kissing Logan. But had also had sex with Logan just a couple of weeks before this incident and I was mad that he was kissing someone else. I don't know who I was more shocked at or who I was actually mad at the most. Actually I'm mad at _me_ the most. If I could have just made up my mind before sleeping with either of them none of us would be in situation anyways.

I leaned forward, resting my elbow on the desk, and resting my head on my hand. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. Ping. There was no mistaking that sound, someone has just signed into MSN, finally, something to take my mind off of Logan and Zoey and the fiasco that is my life. But looking up at the display name my heart dropped. It was Logan. Of course it was Logan, that's just how crappy my luck has been. Should I talk to him? Maybe what I saw the other day wasn't what I thought it was.

I changed my status to busy so I could try to make up my mind about weather or not I should talk to him. While I stared at the screen the conversation box popped up in front of me – 'hello' – were the words he chose to greet me with. I still didn't know if I should talk to him. I was still staring at the keyboard a minute later when he said 'hello' again. I just couldn't make up my mind so I signed off and lay down on my bed, staring at my ceiling. I still don't know what I should do. I still don't know how to handle what's going on with Logan. Well, I still have two days to figure it all out.

---

**Logan's Point Of View**

I entered my dorm room cautiously. If Chase was in there I knew it was going to be an awkward and very stressful silence.

"Hey Logan." Came Chase's voice in a strangely pleasant tone. Maybe he took the long weekend figure out what had really happened.

"Hello…" I said very cautiously. That seems to be how I'm going about things lately.

"I was wondering if you could help me study for the end of term chemistry exam?" He asked walking over to stand in front of me, his hand resting on the back of his neck.

"Sure, when do you want to meet?" I wonder what's changed in him. I want to know why he's suddenly talking to me. Did Zoey talk to him over the weekend? Maybe she explained that I had nothing to do with the kiss.

"How about tonight in the Library… around six?"

"Sure. Um, I have somewhere to be now, so I'll see you later?"

"Yup." I left the room in a bit of a confused haze.

I arrived a few minutes later at the door to the girl's room. I knocked and a minute later Quinn answered.

"Can I talk to Zoey?" I asked as Quinn just stared at me.

"Sure." She opened the door some more so I could walk in. Lola looked up at me as I entered. I could feel a strange vibe coming from their staring eyes.

"Zoey, can we talk."

"Sure." She got up and followed me out the door, down the hall and outside.

"What was that back there?" I asked as I turned to face her.

"Chase told everyone about the kiss."

"Damn it. You do realize that I **didn't** kiss you, right?" This is so frustrating. Some girl kisses me and now I'm public enemy number one. "You see. I'm gay." I whispered the last part so passers by wouldn't hear me.

"I know and I don't know what came over my. You were just the only one who knows how I'm feeling right now and I just… snapped, okay?"

"No it's not okay. You need to tell Chase that you kissed me, you need to tell everyone that it wasn't me!"

"Why do I have to tell Chase?"

"Because he knows I'm gay and then he sees you kissing me and doesn't know if he can trust me."

"But then he can't trust me anymore." I rolled my eyes as she said this.

"You aren't going out anymore. You ended it with him remember. _Twice._" I explained as I ran a hand through my hair in frustration.

"Fine. I'll tell him. But not right now, I'll do it right after dinner tonight."

"Okay. Just have it done before six, I helping Chase study for chemistry in the library tonight."

"Fine."

---

Staring at the clock in the library I watched as the minute hand struck six and continued to pass it with no sign of Chase. Maybe he was trying to get back together with Zoey. I highly doubt that though, Zo seems over him by now. But I can't help but worry about why he's not here. As the minute hand crept up on the six I decided it was best to just pack up my things and go.

It was so stupid for me to trust that Chase would show up. It was probably just a trick that he had planned so that I would be out of the dorm and he would go on pretending that I don't exist.

I got back to the dorm room to see Chase looking at his computer screen computer completely zoned out.

"I guess you've figured out everything there is to know about chemistry." I said as I entered the room and sat down on my bed and throwing off my jacket.

"Wha- oh. I, um, forgot. Sorry." He spun the chair to face me.

"What's up?" I asked, meaning what happened to make him ditch me. I mean I took valuable time out of my schedule to help him with his chemistry. The face that I had nothing better to do and I wanted to help has nothing to do with this. I was still ditched.

"I had a talk with Zoey. She told me that it was definitely over between the two of us and then she explained about our little misunderstanding." He said as he stood up and shoved his feet into his shoes. "I'm going for a walk."

"Okay." I said as I watched him exit the room and close the door loudly behind him. It wasn't exactly a slam but there was an angry tone to it. Now, I'm not a snoopy nosey kind of guy but something drew me towards the still open email in the sent mail folder on Chase's computer screen.

_Dear Zoey_

_I don't know why you can't understand how I feel._

_You don't know how confusing this whole situation has been for me._

_I need to talk to you._

_I can't just give up on a future that could have been great._

_You know I can't._

_I can make you understand it._

_-Chase_

He must still love her. That must be where he's gone right now. He's gone to talk to her about getting back together, again. What is with this boy, does he never give up? Let it go, Chase, she doesn't love you.

Even though I know she will never take him back the email still stung my heart. I felt like my heart was in the pins and needles stage that happens when your foot falls asleep in class. I grabbed my jacket off my bed and ran out the door, slamming it behind me.

**A/N:** There's the end of Chapter 13. I was hopping to have the next one up on Christmas day (I celebrate Christmas) but tomorrow being Christmas Eve and my working 11 – 6 tomorrow and then family things I don't think I'll have it up. My hopes of getting the story done by new years has crashed and burned with all the shifts I've got between now and then. **Love you all. Review? Thanks! **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS 2007.**


	15. Words Better Left Unspoken

Opening Note: This is another Logan x Chase slash story due to the demand. Lots of requests to write another slash story so here it is, dedicated to all those who read _Life, it Happens_. Hopefully this one won't be so tragic. They are now 17 years old! In Logan's point of view unless other wise stated

**GENERAL WARNING** This fanfiction contains SLASH: Slash means boy x boy love. End of story! Get over it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. No copyright infringement intended. **Lielani is my character and therefore is © me – Jeni Nice. **Pronounced (Lay-Lawny) and Lani is pronounced Lawny.

Author's Note: **I loves you all.** So the next chapter contains New Years and is also the last chapter before the epilogue. I hope you've enjoyed the story thus for. I you have or haven't just drop me a review and tell me how you feel. This is not review whore-ing by the way. As and author I just want a little feed back on what the readers liked/wanted/hated and such of the alike.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Play With Fire

_Chapter 14 – Words Better Left Unspoken_

**Logan's Point of View**

I walked and just walked with out even knowing where I was going. I think my heart was kind of breaking, but I don't know what that actually feels like so I don't have a reference. By the time I stopped to see where I had wandered to I found myself at the benches next to the basketball court. This is where it all began. If I had just not told Chase about myself I could have saved myself a lot of heartache. I could still just be daydreaming about the ifs. But now that I have had him I can't just sit back and pretend nothings happened. I can't just let Zoey have him. I can't just leave this alone.

---

**Chase's Point of View**

In Zoey's dorm room I had kicked out her roommates and now we were discussing the email that I had just sent to her.

"Chase I understand how you feel. And I know for a fact that Logan feels the same way." She explained to me as I sat on her chair, just staring up at her. The conversation we had had earlier wasn't just about the kiss between her and Logan. It was about my feeling towards Logan. We were able to get down to the root of it all and I have come to realize and believe that Logan and I should at least try to be together. There is no denying how I'm feeling right now. So I emailed Zoey because I needed to talk to her again. I don't think she really understands what's going on in my head and if we're going to continue to be best friends she needs to be a part of this process.

"I know he does. I know that! I just don't know how to… start things. I don't know how to approach him. I just gave him the silent treatment and he thinks I hate him. How do I fix this?" I asked, talking really fast. So fast in face that I'm surprised she caught any of that.

"All you need to do is talk to him."

"Can't you do that?"

"This has nothing to do with me!" She said in a raised angry voice.

"I just don't want to make the first move."

"Then you can wait for Logan to make another move. But Chase, you might be waiting around forever for that to happen."

With my purpose of seeing Zoey complete I got up and left. The sky outside was getting dusky and the December air was chilly against my bare arms. But I don't care. I just kept on walking, just thinking about Logan and everything we've been through in the last couple of months. I wonder why neither of us ever realized our feelings before now. If only this had happened last year, or the year before we could have had happiness together. But the stars didn't align until now and all we have is confusion and anger.

Before I knew it I had come to be standing next to Logan at the benches where this all began.

"Hey." I said but I was greeted with just a nod. "What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to sound casual. There was still no response. "So now you're giving me the silent treatment." It was a statement, which was also greeted by silence.

---

This is how it was between us for the rest of December before the winter break. The tables had turned and now Logan was ignoring _me_. I wish that I could just go back to that night on the bench. I would, right then and there, just kiss Logan when he tells me that he's gay. I would look into his eyes and know that _I_ am the lucky one.

But instead I had to just go back to Zoey where I thought things could be normal. Well, normal doesn't exist any more.

Today is the day that we all head home to celebrate our respective holidays with our families. Two weeks without Logan. Two weeks of not knowing what is going on between us. Two weeks that could possibly break our friendship.

With my head in my hands I sat and stared at a particularly interesting piece of carpet near my left foot. Michael had just grabbed his bags and left with his dad. Now Logan and I were waiting for our cell phones to ring, the sign that our parents were outside, waiting to bring us home for the holidays.

"So are you excited for Christmas?" I asked Logan in a desperate attempt at making conversation. He shrugged in response. "I wish we lived somewhere where it snowed once and a while. It would be nice to have a white Christmas, don't you think?" Again a shrug was the response. Before I could open my mouth to say more his cell phone rang. It was the theme from Indiana Jones.

"Well, that'll be my parents. Merry Christmas." With that his bag was thrown over his shoulder and he was gone before I could say anything. I picked up my little alarm clock and through it at the wall, hard. I'm not surprised to see that it shattered into a bunch of pieces. Oh well, just a clock. Easily replaceable. My heart on the other hand cannot be replaced. Just a few moments later my phone rang and I made my way out to the car.

The drive home was lame. We listened to the radio, which was set on AM and stuck there since on the way back from dropping me back at PCA after Thanksgiving my parents were fighting and my mom stabbed the stereo with a chopstick. Now it's stuck on AM radio. The trip lasted about a million years but finally we pulled up in front of my family home. I didn't want to be home though. I wanted to be back at PCA with Logan.

"What's with you?" My sister Lielani said as I walked into the living room where a giant tree was standing beautifully in the corner.

"Since when do you care about me?" I asked as I threw my bag on the floor beside the couch and sat down, my feet on the coffee table.

"Good point, little bro." And with that she picked up her calculus textbook and walked out of the room. My sister, Lielani is three minutes older than me but three years ahead when it comes to schooling, which means she's in third year at university in a math/calculus major and a minor in chemistry. She attends Berkley, which is also in California. I'm always trying to live up to her impossible standards. She was valedictorian, graduating the top of her class. She was head cheerleader at her school and the year they went to the championships she became homecoming queen. She's just always had that story book/ movie kind of life that most teenaged girls dream of having. We get along the same as any brother and sister do, there is the whole fighting aspect of our relationship, we bug each other but we both know it's just because we love each other. I don't know what I would do with out her. We have this crazy connection or bond, I don't know what to call it but a lot of twins have it. She's my rock. I've always been able to trust her with all of my secrets and she's never judged me. That gives me an idea…

I ran up the stairs and stood in front of Lielani's door for a minute before I got up the courage to knock because I knew once I did it would mean no turning back. She can always tell when I'm lying and when there's something bothering me.

"Come in Chase." She said from the other side of the door.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked as I entered the room, closing the door behind me.

"I'm a genius remember?"

"Right…" I said skeptically as I pointed my index fingers at her.

"Well, I knew something was bothering you, my twin-radar was going crazy so I knew something was wrong and I knew you would be up here soon so you could talk it out with me."

"I've really missed you this year, Lani." I said as I sat down beside her on the bed. "It's been so confusing and so much has happened that I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Like what?"

"So lets put it into a way you'll understand."

"Because I have problems understanding things?" She asked in a sarcastic tone. I rolled my eyes and continued.

"Say, hypothetically, that there was this boy that you really like and he liked you back. Now even though you're in a happy relationship you still want to be with this guy. In a moment of passion with your girlfriend you say his name instead of hers. And then you leave and have sex with the guy and try to get back together with your girlfriend but she doesn't want to and then you see him and her kissing she you ignore him but it was really her fault and by the time you figure that out its too late and he hates you. Now winter break is going to be the evil that ruins your chances with him a breaks your heart." It took a moment Lielani to respond to all that I said, and I couldn't blame her, it was a lot to take in.

"So what you're trying to say is that you're gay." She said, still looking at the floor with her look of concentration. I always figured that's why she does better at school than me, she has a concentration face and I don't. Wait. What did she just say?

"What?" I looked away from her as she raised her head to look me in the face.

"That story wasn't hypothetical. It was about a boy who has a girlfriend but is in love with a guy. It's about you."

"Na. It was hypothetical." I said, still looking away.

"God, Chase. It was about you. You and Zoey are broken up and you're gay. I'm not going to judge you."

"Fine." I said pointedly as I looked her directly in the eyes. "I love another guy but I don't think that I'm completely gay."

"That's true. You could be bisexual." She suggested.

"That's probably it."

"Chase." She reached out and put her hand on my shoulder. "There is nothing wrong with any of this, except, you know, the parts with the sex. I did not need to hear about my brothers sex life."

"I know. And I'm sorry about that. So how was school for you?" I asked my sister – my closest friend. My rock.

Before she could answer my mothers voice called from the stairway. "Chase, Lani, dinner!" We got up and left her room, headed for an average Matthews family dinner.

---

Christmas came as it usually did and I was still miserable. My talk with Lani hadn't accomplished nearly as much as I thought it would. My family sat around the tree, my dad handed out one present per person and we each opened them at the same time. Then the cycle started again. Apparently my parents had come to a truce of some sort and haven't fought at all today. Well, it's still early.

We finished up. I got a Nintendo DS and Lani got a new video iPod Nano thing in blue. It was great fun. We all got some pretty neat stuff. But I would return all of it just to have Logan by my side. I would give it all up to be holding his hand, to be kissing him under the mistletoe. I would give up everything just for him. Just as I thought these last words our family telephone rang. I'm feeling way too sorry for my self to answer the phone so I made Lielani get it.

"It's for you." She said as she handed me the phone with a wink and walked back over the to couch to sit down. "You might want to take this in the other room." She suggested with another wink. 'What the hell?' I thought as I took the phone into the kitchen, closing the door behind me.

"Hello?" I asked as I sat down on one of the chairs.

"Hey, Chase." Came Logan's voice on the other end.

"Logan?" I asked.

"Yep, its me."

"So… why are you calling?" I felt like a fool. The way my heart had fluttered at the sound of his voice. The way that I straightened my posture when I heard his voice. The way I'm over thinking my responses so that I don't sound like an idiot while he's listening.

"Other than just to hear the sound of your voice." He said with a small laugh and I found my self suddenly relaxed at the sound of his laugh.

"Yeah. Other than that."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come to this New Years Eve party that we're having at my house. Nothing special, every one who's anyone will be there."

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Cool, man. See you then."

"Definitely."

Our conversation ended and I had a smile planted on my face. I walked back into the living room, smile still there and Lielani winked at me again. I smiled again.

"Um. Can I go to Logan's for a New Years party?" I asked my parents.

"Of course, dear." My mother responded with a smile.

Finally everything was starting it fall into place.

**A/N:** Here it is - the second to last chapter. The _longest _chapter yet – I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think in a little review. Maybe?


	16. When the Clock Strikes Twelve

Opening Note: This is another Logan x Chase slash story due to the demand. Lots of requests to write another slash story so here it is, dedicated to all those who read _Life, it Happens_. Hopefully this one won't be so tragic. They are now 17 years old! In Logan's point of view unless other wise stated

**GENERAL WARNING** This fanfiction contains SLASH: Slash means boy x boy love. End of story! Get over it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. No copyright infringement intended. Again: Lielani © Jeni Nice.

Author's Note: Here we are – the last chapter. **Thank you **for reading and reviewing and enjoying. All we have left if the epilogue. I have that planned out so completely that I'm having some difficulty getting this chapter straight. But don't worry. Since it's up I figured it out! I ended up writing the first part and then the end and then meeting them both in the middle. You see. I knew how midnight would happen all along.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Play With Fire

_Chapter 15 – When the Clock Strikes Twelve_

**Logan's Point of View**

I sat on the front steps of my family's home in Malibu waiting for Chase to get here for the New Years party. It was already dusky out and people were starting to arrive. I stared down the end of the long driveway, my heart beating quickly when a pair of headlights would appear and then it would fall when the car turned out not to be Chase's. Finally I recognized the old, run down Ford that he had saved up to buy on his seventeenth birthday. (It took him longer than he thought to save up for his sixteenth.) I smiled brightly as I walked over to where we had some hired help parking cars.

"Hey." I said in an unintentionally awkward tone.

"Hey." His tone was equally as awkward as mine and I could tell that tonight was going to be awkward. I need to find a way to break the ice that seemed to have formed between us during the first half of winter break. A joke usually does the job but I can't think of anything like that. Maybe karaoke? But I don't think that there would be a duet appropriate for us to sing. "Happy New Year!" He said in a cheerier tone than before.

"Back at you." I said, smiling. I guide him into the house and towards the kitchen where the drinks were being served by super strict bartenders who have pictures of anyone attending who is under-age. So that means just two cokes, one for me, one for him.

"So how was you Christmas?" I asked as we sat down on a couple of beanbag chairs in the room that was set up for the teenagers. The adults were having a classy and elegant evening in the main dinning hall. The little kids were being kept in the pool house were my parents had hired an army of babysitters to watch them. The teens were in the main living room where a big screen TV was set up – complete with as many video game systems imaginable and a shelf full of DVDs. Beanbag chairs were placed strategically around the room in packs of two or three for us to sit around and chat. Each room had a ball that would drop at the strike of twelve. The adults had a plain disco ball; the kids had a beach ball and the teenagers a ball with multi-coloured lights on it that would flash around as it dropped. It would a party that no one would forget about until next years annual bash.

"My Christmas was pretty okay. I got to see my sister again." Chase responded with a smile.

"How is Lielani?" I asked politely. The truth is I really didn't care about how his genius sister was. I just want to figure out my life. I want to know if I will be living with or with out Chase by my side.

"She's pretty good, glad she could get a break in between the calculus and the chemistry. I don't know how she does it."

"She must have a bigger brain than you do." I said jokingly and he laughed.

Just as I started to feel the ice breaking between us everyone else showed up – Zoey included. My parents did the inviting but had sent Chase's invite to the wrong address so I had to call to invite him myself, which I obviously didn't mind. We all exchanged pleasant greetings and I even spoke to Zoey, which I hadn't planned on doing, but I guess I'm in a forgiving mood since Chase and I are actually talking again.

---

As the hours ticked by with nothing but small talk I could feel midnight looming ever closer. I really want to kiss Chase at midnight but I don't think that he'll be comfortable with that. What ever happened to the old Logan Reese? The old me would have taken a risk to get what he wanted, he wouldn't have cared about the consequences. But I guess that's what's different now. Now I want to make sure that no matter what Chase and I end up together in the end.

I find myself looking at the clock every few minutes after eleven thirty rolls around. My hands are sweaty and my legs are shaking. I don't know if I'll be able to stand when midnight rolls around. I keep looking over at Chase and I can tell he looks at me when I'm not looking at him. Love is just a game of cat and mouse, is it not? Well, in our case it is. Sometimes I'm the cat, trying to get him. Well, most of the time I'm the cat, always on his trail trying to get closer.

At ten to twelve I left the room to get another coke. The bar room was a lot less crowded than the party rooms and I was able to get some air. I paced back and forth out there until Michael came out looking for me.

"Logan, what are you doing out here?"

"Just getting another coke." I say, holding my can up and pointing to it.

"That took you seven minutes?"

"So that makes it three minutes to midnight. We should get back in there." I walked back into the room where every one was standing anxiously in their groups of friends trying to decide to pair up with. I stood beside Chase and just stared at the ground.

Suddenly all the commotion of the party died down to an almost silence. The light ball started to slowly spin, signaling that there was only a mere thirty seconds to midnight. As the lights dimmed, to let the multi-coloured lights of the ball shine brighter, everyone paired up. Lola was with this week's boyfriend, Quinn with Mark and Zoey and Michael agreed to a small peck between friends. That just left Chase and I.

---

**Chase's Point of View**

I looked around my group of friends and saw that everyone had paired up for their New Year's kiss. That only left Logan and I without a partner. Slowly I inched my way closer to Logan. I don't know if he noticed since he was just looking at his feet. This was probably the only year that he didn't have someone to kiss at midnight. But all that was about to change.

_Ten… nine… eight… _I moved closer to Logan, our elbows almost brushing, standing side by side. _Seven… six… five… _I move and stand in front of him. He looks up, straight into my eyes. _Four… three… two… _My hand wraps its way around his waist and his opposite hand finds its way to cradle my face. We stared into each other's eyes for a second that could have lasted an eternity. _One! Happy New Year!_ As the rest of the crowd yelled 'Happy New Year' before kissing their date/friend we didn't bother. I pulled him close and my lips envelop his in a kiss that I swear was so passionate that I could have caught fire. Even after the other broke apart Logan and I kept kissing, it was like the world could have ended and we wouldn't have noticed a thing. Peaceful happiness. The only reason I knew people were still in the room was the weight of their eyes on us. Here we were, in a crowded room, playing with fire.

**The End.** (Well actually, there is an epilogue that will be posted ASAP.)

**Happy New Year**

I bet you didn't think I'd make it!

I wanted to post it at midnight but since I finished it yesterday I couldn't wait much longer at all!

**A/N:** Could this possibly be a happy ending? I liked the ending, how about you? Maybe you could review? I know you're thinking about it, I can see your eyes glancing over at that little button. It would be nice to hear from you, but I am not a review whore or anything so whatever.


	17. Epilogue – My Own Happily Ever After

Opening Note: This is another Logan x Chase slash story due to the demand. Lots of requests to write another slash story so here it is, dedicated to all those who read _Life, it Happens_. Hopefully this one won't be so tragic. They are now 17 years old! In Logan's point of view unless other wise stated

**GENERAL WARNING** This fanfiction contains SLASH: Slash means boy x boy love. End of story! Get over it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. No copyright infringement intended.

Author's Note: I feel sad saying goodbye to everyone. I'll miss you guys. So this is the true end. The epilogue. The happily every after. This isn't even what I had planned. I had the whole epilogue almost done but then I was like "Hey – this could work!" And it did! I love this ending. A fairytale ending.

**Sorry it's short but I think its perfect.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Play With Fire

_Epilogue – My Own Happily Ever After_

**Logan's Point of View **

"Natural. That's what we are together.

We both know that this was meant to be – Him and me.

Destiny – we followed the predetermined path and came to be together.

Chase is my other half and I am happy to spend the rest of my life with him.

Together forever.

I love you." I said as I looked into Chase's eyes, his hands in mine. The white flower that was tucked in his tux pocket seemed to glow in the sunlight that was streaming in through the picture windows of our California home.  
Chase and I have been living together since we started at Berkley the September after that fateful New Years kiss. Then it was a little apartment. I studied acting and Chase studied architecture. Now, seven years after that kiss, we had made some money and bought this amazing house. Though it is filled with furniture we haven't moved in yet. That happens tonight. New Years Eve – exactly seven years after that kiss we will kiss again, our last kiss of just being a couple.

"Logan." Chase looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"Exactly seven years ago tonight I attended one of your families infamous New Years parties. I was scared and shy and didn't know how you felt about me.

But then I kissed you and I felt the world fall away.

We were playing with fire and I thought for sure we'd get burned.

But I wouldn't change anything – not in a million years.

You are my love."

I smiled at him. Our vows have been exchanged and our ring bearers stepped forward, little Amali and Seth, nearly seven years old. As it turned out one time really can make a baby – or in this case twins. Zoey, of course, had given birth to beautiful twins, Amali a girl and Seth a boy, nine months after Halloween. It was tough for Chase to decide between Zoey and me but we were able to sort it all out by graduation. His parents nearly disowned him. But now, Amali and Seth are my family too, my stepson and stepdaughter, or the will be in three minutes, at the stroke of midnight. Just like that New Years Eve.

Lennon, man presiding over the ceremony, looked out into the faces of our guests.

"Now, before we exchange the rings, does anyone have any sort of objections?" He asked into the rows of filled white chairs. He waited exactly one minute. Just two minutes until my life truly begins.

"Chase – Take this ring and place it on Logan's finger and repeat after me. 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

"With this ring, I thee wed." Chase repeated as he put the ring gently on my finger. My heart swelled with joy and it took complete self-control for me not to smash my lips into his.

"Logan – Take the ring from Amali and place it on Chase's finger and repeat after me. 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

I took the ring off of Amali's pillow and gave her a little high five, then I turned back to Chase and slowly slid the ring onto his finger while saying: "With this ring, I thee wed."

"I pronounce you two married. You may kiss." Lennon said and as he spoke his last syllables the grandfather clock struck midnight and I grabbed Chase, kissing him hard and passionately to a soundtrack of applause from the guests.

I pulled away from him and pulled the twins into a tight hug.

"Are you our daddy now?" Seth asked quietly.

"You two are very lucky." I whispered to the two children. "Because you have a mommy and two daddies who love you very much." And I kissed them each on the head and moved aside, letting Chase and his children.

As he gave his kids a hug my mind wandered back to when we first bought this house, we loved it because it had a huge back yard and six bedrooms, which meant that Amali and Seth each had a room, there was a guest room and a room that Zoey was welcome to stay in at any time. Zoey's our extended family. We always joke that we're both her husbands even though she's married now. Which left a room for a future child if Chase and I ever wanted a third.

I was pulled off of memory lane as Chase grabbed my hand and we headed back down the aisle, stopping a long the way for hugs before we reached the limo that would take us to our reception party.

With the limo door closed Chase and I started off to our future together... hopefully we won't get burnt.

**The End.**

**A/N: **please **REVIEW**! I really need to know what you guys think about this epilogue. For once they live happily ever after and have a family to boot. Now, I've never attended a gay wedding ceremony. I've had homosexual friends but their all 16/17 when I knew them. (They ditched me)… Anyways. Please tell me what you think. **I'm very happy with the ending.** And sorry that it took so long. Love you. See you soon – I hope!


End file.
